


A tribute

by Hawkkitty44



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Almost smut, F/F, Hunger Games AU, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just trying get of steam before the hunger games</p><p>Or she sleeps with Lexa and finds out a surprise the next morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tribute

“Yeah I’ll get another one please”, it doesn’t take long for the bartender to walk back to the inner bar to fix her another drink. The bar is almost completely packed with people, their bright hair and smiles making it a sight for the victors who had grown used to their own districts. As it is the capital fancy tables made of only the best wood, chairs going along with them quite well.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turns around of course only to groan as she recognizes the man as someone who tried to sell her early betting tickets for the games. “Common get into the festivities it could go a way to get your tribute on the better train home”. Thankfully it would not be the others night as the drinks were set on the table and she took to them like a duck to water. They were alarmingly bright, neon green and pink. 

Easy they went down with only half of the sharp burn that the other had brought her. Slamming it onto the counter the other had taken the hint and trailed away, his voice joining the sound the excitement of the upcoming games.  
“Shouldn’t you be planning strategy to keep your tribute alive instead of stinking up bar stool up and scaring my customers” a voice said making her look away from her empty glass. 

Pushing them so the other gathered them in his colourful hand she could only manage a sigh. “You’d think after the third year you knew that l know what I’m doing” tone dry as honestly she was not in the mood for this sort of talk so late into the night. Brushing back her blonde locks she groaned knowing the speech that was about to come her way. 

Though instead she got this, “you were fourteen when you won but you still gotta make sure that your district has more victors. But what would l know, another?” 

How many had she had Clarke didn’t care as she gave another nod, he couldn’t know how much it hurt to have to be here and some-how manage the people that would be in her position in a little under two weeks. Still the drinks helped and as did the distraction of the people around her, her eyes racked for a possible person to help get her mind of things. 

They were mostly the same though one person stood out with their lack of glitter and shine, so she put the drink down with more care this time and walked over there. A swag in her step on possible if she was a little tipsy at the time. The other looked up to her with curiously in hers eyes, though but of course cautious.

“Haven’t seen you around here before” the blonde started not taking a seat, keeping standing was nice enough for her as it was it seemed. “Here to bet on the games? Business?” 

“Business” she said at once taking a drink, it was heavy and from the look of from the reaction more than she was ready for. 

“I know the capital can be a mouthful but don’t start it off by drowning okay” she awkwardly said helping the other to put the drink in the table. This but of course led to some hand holding to which the blonde grinned at, yeah she hopefully wouldn’t have to do much with this one. “How about l walk you to your room, or if you want mine heart eyes”

“It’s L-“though of course tonight wasn’t going to be about names so she covered the others mouth. 

“Just heart eyes okay” she sighed. Before the other could respond she looked down to see the cheap brand of beer that she was drinking, most defiantly not capital. “Really?”

“I thought we’d go to your room not judge my drinks” the brunettes bit back. 

It was clear that she wasn’t quite drunk and thankfully neither was Clarke so as she held her hand and walked to her room she felt no strife against the idea of sex for the night. The halls were wide with people even out there drinking, spilling it all over the carpet as they danced and kissed between themselves. Thankfully it didn’t take them long to get to her room and by the sounds of it the two tributes were already settled into their first night in the capital. 

Taking pre-cautions they kept silent until they were in Clarke’s room, where they shut and locked it to be sure no one would go in there with wondering eye. As the locked was clicked into place Clarke had already backed up the other onto the door kissing her with a passion that was all so needed for her. Intertwining their hands together Clarke put the others hands above her head groaning as she gently bit the other neck. 

Not long afterwards the other put her thigh between the blonde’s legs, making her groan louder as she began to create friction. Backing up onto the bed Clarke was the one to fall back first, and the other took the opportunity to slot her legs in between the blonde’s thighs and to kiss her on her mouth once more. Hands trailed the strangers back until it was gripping the others butt and when she had a good enough grip the blonde filled them over so she’d be on top.  
This time the kisses were to be on the neck trailing down until but of course above her shirt. The rest of the night a not so clothes involved one.

{}

Her inner alarm went off somewhere in the 5 am’s and it wasn’t too much of a surprise to see the other had one along with the night. Strolling to her temporary wardrobe she took the clothes she would need for the day and applied an ointment to a growing hickey on her neck. 

Of course when she got out of her room it was her co-victor to berate her. “Really Clarke that was what you were doing last night” he sounded annoyed and hurt and she wasn’t in the mood for that sort of tone.

“Where’s the list of tributes” tiredly asked but it was all she could manage. When it was revealed it was on the coffee table she strolled over and picked it up to read it. If she was holding a cup it would be shattered on the floor as she saw the tributes from district 12, though looking a little dirty in the picture it couldn’t be denied she had seen her before. 

Yeah she slept with her the night before, oh god she slept with another districts tribute.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist writing this l hope you guys like this :)
> 
> l will of course finish my Jalec works
> 
> this may become a longer thing


End file.
